This Is Going To Kill Me
by MissAndie
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and best friend Rose Weasley have returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Will Scorpius ever get the beautiful Gryffindor, Valerie Harwood? Or will Rose really have to burn a book? One shot. R&R!


Scorpius Malfoy stepped off the Hogwarts Express dressed in his Slytherin robes, ready for a new year.

"Ready Scorp?" Rose Weasley asked, appearing next to him in her Gryffindor robes and using the nickname she'd given him when they'd become friends back in first year, five years ago.

"Ready Rose." They grinned at each other and headed for the carriages.

The two friends joined the swarm of students as they entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

"Can't wait for the Sorting," Rose clapped her hands together softly, her blue eyes shining. Her red hair shone underneath the gentle light of the Hall. Scorpius chuckled softly. She gave him a look.

"Shush Scorp. You know this is my favourite part of the year," she said. He held his hands up, palms facing her.

"I know, I know," he said. They said their goodbyes at the doors and made their way to their separate tables. He was greeted by his Slytherin friends, Thomas Jameson and Pamela Jameson. They were both sixth years, like him, and they were also twins. They were nothing like their mother, who Scorpius knew as Pansy Parkinson, not Jameson. She was an absolute bitch – no different to how she was at school, according to his father.

"Good summer, Scorpius?" Pamela asked. Seeing as their mother and his father didn't leave Hogwarts on the best terms, Pansy didn't allow the twins to see Scorpius during the holidays.

"Pretty decent," was his reply. "Yours?"

"Absolute shite," Thomas cut in. Pamela grimaced and nodded.

"What happened this time?"

"Mother's trying to convince me to marry some pureblood bloke," Pamela said, her voice cracking. Thomas put his arms around her and comforted her.

"Tell you what," Scorpius said. "We'll talk about that later, lets enjoy the Welcoming Feast and watch the scared faces of the new first years." The twins nodded in agreement, and Pamela smiled at him in thanks. He grinned back. The first years were led in by Professor McGonagall.

Despite Headmistress of Hogwarts but she still took charge of all her old roles, except being Head of Gryffindor House, which had been taken over by Professor Longbottom. As the first years were sorted, Scorpius' eyes wandered the familiar large space. His eyes met Rose's shockingly blue ones which were shining with excitement.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted, and Rose squealed. The first year almost tripped as he ran towards the table of red and gold and seated himself next to Albus Potter. Scorpius watched as his best friend offered her hand to the boy, introducing herself and her cousin. Scorpius chuckled. Rose then looked over at him and their eyes locked again.

_She's here,_ Rose's lips moved. Her head tilted slightly and she subtly pointed to her left. Scorpius allowed his eyes to drift in that direction, even though he knew who she was talking about. His grey eyes fell upon her. She was laughing with her fellow Gryffindors, 'aww'ing at the first years as they were sorted. Her dead straight shiny black hair was held away from her face with a blood red Alice band, and the silver Crucifix necklace she always wore was hanging out of her shirt, resting on the knot of her red and golden tie.

Her smile suddenly became the only thing in the room. Scorpius couldn't hear the clapping, he couldn't hear the Sorting Hat, and he couldn't hear the cheering. He could hear her, and only her. Her brown eyes were like that of a puppy, her hands were soft and delicate, her nose was small and round, her skin was of an olive tone and flawless, the way she was always happy was contagious, the way she bit her full, pink bottom lip when she concentrated was adorable...

"Scorp?" A hand waved in front of Scorpius' face, and he blinked. He turned to see eyes as blue as the ocean staring at him, amused.

"Hmm?"

"You need to stop staring at Val."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yeah, you were." Scorpius felt his cheeks grow warm and he broke eye contact with Rose. He looked around the Great Hall, to see the sorting was over and everyone was eating. Had he really zoned out for that long? He looked back at Rose.

"How come you're over here, anyway?" He asked. She never left the Gryffindor table during the Welcoming Feast until it was time to go to the common rooms.

"I was told to pass on a message."

"From?" Rose lowered her eyes and suddenly grew uncomfortable, and Scorpius knew the person who'd sent a message wasn't going to be someone he was on good terms with.

"Let's just say Valerie met someone over the holidays and that someone caught you staring at her and didn't exactly like it..." Rose trailed off. Scorpius turned around and scanned the Gryffindor table.

There was a boy sat next to Valerie at the table, a boy Scorpius hadn't noticed before. Valerie was talking to him and he was listening intently. He then reached a hand towards her face and it looked as though he was brushing hair away from her eyes, but then the two Gryffindors leaned towards each other until their lips met. Scorpius felt as though his heart had shattered there and then, like glass. Scorpius recognised him, but couldn't pin-point the name. He turned back to Rose.

"Isn't he in our Potions class?" Rose nodded.

"Jack Groyvle," she said. Scorpius remembered when Groyvle had started saying he knew exactly how Scorpius was going to turn out, just because of his surname. Scorpius had shot back that the other lad was going to end up a beggar, maybe even a useless caretaker like Filch, because his name sounded similar to 'grovel', which was a form of begging. That was in second year. They'd disliked each other ever since, but now Scorpius had reason to hate the other sixth year.

"Scorp, I have to go back to my seat..." Rose said quietly. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, the kind of tight, meaningful embrace that only a best friend or loved one could supply.

"This is going to kill me," he whispered into her auburn curls. She pulled away and looked at him.

"No. It will not. I swear, if you don't get this girl by the end of seventh year then I will..." she tried to think of something she would never normally do. "Burn a book," she said, her eyes growing wide. Scorpius chuckled.

"Being the amazing best friend I am, I would never willingly put you through that much emotional pain," he said. She grinned and skipped back to Gryffindor table. Scorpius sighed and sat back down.

"You okay?" Pamela nudged him. He looked at her, and saw concern in her hazel eyes.

"Fine," Scorpius said, forcing a grin onto his face, when all he wanted to do was yell at Valerie that it should he him she was snogging, not that beggar prat.

Rose sat back down at Gryffindor table, and glanced back at the Slytherin table again. Scorpius was laughing with Pamela and Thomas, but it was forced. Rose could see right through it. He was hurting. Badly. Her eyes wandered to her left where it seemed Jack Groyvle was whispering sweet nothings to Valerie. She was blushing and giggling at him. Groyvle's attention was snagged by his friends and he turned to them.

Valerie then glanced up and looked ahead of her, thinking nobody was watching her, but Rose was. She followed Valerie's gaze to see Scorpius, still 'laughing' with the twins. Rose's eyes widened. What was Valerie looking at Scorp for? She looked back at Valerie, who was subtly watching Scorp. Rose made a mental note to tell him. She knew it might get his hopes up, but she couldn't keep it from him.

* * *

Scorpius was waiting up at the Astronomy Tower for Rose. He wondered what was up with her. He looked back at the note he'd received as he'd gotten back to his dormitory after the Welcoming Feast:

_Meet me up at the Astronomy Tower at midnight, gotta tell you something. R x_

He heard the soft padding of socked footsteps behind him, but didn't turn. He knew it was her. He felt small arms slip around his waist and Rose leant against his back. He held her hands in his. If anyone who didn't know them very well had walked in, they would have jumped to the wrong conclusion. This was one of the ways Scorpius and Rose comforted each other.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Been better. You?" She sighed and moved so that she was stood next to him. She placed both hands on the rail and looked up at the stars. She abruptly turned to look behind her, and she reached for her wand.

"Did you hear that?" Scorpius turned and scanned the dark room with his eyes. He also reached for his wand.

"What?"

"It sounded like someone was watching us," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard something and I think somebody was watching us. Or still is." They waited for a few minutes, watching the darkness. Rose sighed.

"I haven't heard anything else."

"What was it you needed to tell me?"

"I'll tell you not to be over the moon about this first."

"Okay...?"

"Don't be over the moon about this." Scorpius chuckled and Rose smiled.

"Okay, I got that part."

"Valerie kept looking at you after I spoke to you at the Feast." Scorpius then turned to her.

"That reminds me of something I'd forgotten I was going to tell you."

"So tell me now that I've reminded you?"

"Every now and again, when I allowed myself a glance at her, I saw her throw daggers at you." Rose looked baffled.

"Why?"

"If I knew that, I would tell you."

"But I haven't done anything to her."

"I know that." Rose sighed and glanced at the silver watch on her wrist that Scorpius had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"It's late. I don't want to be too tired for the first day," she said. Scorpius nodded in agreement and they walked down the stairs. They stayed quiet and made sure the coasty was clear before turning to each other. Rose pulled her best friend into a hug and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't let this bug you too much. This is an important school year," she whispered.

"I know, I know." Scorpius breathed in Rose's strawberry shampoo. They pulled apart, and Rose placed a small kiss on his cheek. He chuckled.

"You are the bestest best friend in the world, you know that?" She beamed.

"I do try." He pecked her nose, earning a giggle.

"See you tomorrow, Scorp."

"Sweet dreams, Rosie." They parted ways, and Scorpius turned back to see his best friend jogging silently as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

When Rose walked through the portrait hole, she expected the common room to be empty. The fire was still lit, but it was slowly dying out. There was a figure on the plush red sofa, curled up and breathing heavily. Rose crept over there to investigate, to find a sleeping Valerie Harwood. Rose was surprised, and as she examined Valerie's face, she noticed that the other girls cheeks were tear stained.

Rose frowned. Had something happened with Groyvle already? She shook her head and decided not to disturb Valerie, before making her way up to her dormitory. She sleepily changed into her pajamas and fell asleep almost as soon as her auburn curls hit the pillow.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Scorpius rolled his eyes as he recognised the voice yelling his name.

"What do you want, Groyvle?" He turned to face the Gryffindor.

"You know what I want." Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds slightly disturbing, Groyvle. I'm straight, in case you didn't know," he replied in a flat tone. He had no patience for the beggar today. He just wanted to get down to the Great Hall, get his schedule and get the first day over with. His comment to the other boy earned a few chuckles from the students milling around him, while Groyvle's face flushed with anger.

"You think you're so smart, Malfoy. Well I'll let you in on a little secret," he said. "If you go near my girlfriend, I will hex you into the next millennium." Scorpius feigned horror and held a hand to his mouth.

"I'll do whatever you say, Jack, just please don't hurt me!" He cried mockingly, before reasserting himself. "Just kidding, Groyvle. If you think I'm scared of you then you need to get your head checked."

"Stay away from her," Groyvle warned. Then he stepped back. "You're just like your father was when he was here. Cocky, arrogant, up his own arse–" Scorpius' wand was pointed at the Gryffindor within a matter of seconds of Draco being mentioned.

"Do not say a word about my father. You don't know him," Scorpius said, his tone firm.

"I know enough about him to know that you'll turn out just like him."

"You know about who he used to be. He's changed."

"Oh yeah? So he hasn't got the Dark Mark on his arm anymore then?"

"That's different."

"No it's not. I bet Draco Malfoy is just the same dipshit he was when he was here."

"I'm warning you, Groyvle. Say one more word about my father and I'll–" Scorpius wasn't able to finish his threat before a mass of auburn curls blocked his sight of Groyvle.

"Go away, Jack. Leave Scorpius alone," Rose Weasley said firmly. Groyvle scoffed.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley? Can't your boyfriend defend himself nowadays?"

"Firstly: Scorpius is my _best_ friend. Secondly: I'm a Prefect–" she gestured to the shiny badge on her robes "–and I can put you in as many detentions as I like for threatening him." Groyvle's jaw dropped, and Scorpius smirked as he slipped his wand back inside his robes.

"He was the one with his wand out!"

"You were the one who provoked him."

"He was going to hex me!"

"I don't give a flying pig's arse, Jack. Wand or no wand, you threatened him first."

"But–"

"No buts, else I'll give you detention." Rose made to walk away, but then she faced her fellow Gryffindor again. "Oh, and don't judge people on things that happened nearly twenty four years ago. Draco Malfoy is one of the nicest people I've ever met. Even my father agrees that he's different to how he was when they were at school." And with that, Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him into the Great Hall.

"You need to learn to keep your cool, Scorp!" She said once they were away from Groyvle.

"You know how I get when people say things about my father," he argued. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I know, I know. I guess I'd be the same," she said.

"But did you see his face when you threatened to give him detention? It was priceless!"

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts flew by. Scorpius and Rose found that because of homework, Quidditch for Scorpius and Prefect duties for Rose along with other commitments soon prevented them from spending a lot of time together. So they wrote little notes to each other at the beginning and end of each day, no matter what. Scorpius was still receiving threats from Jack Groyvle about Valerie, which he still didn't pay attention to. Even when Groyvle repeatedly insulted his father, Scorpius tried his very best to remain calm.

He was still head over heels for Valerie, but he did whatever he could to stop himself thinking about her. One day, Scorpius had decided to take a walk down by the lake for something to do. He wasn't in the mood for homework, and Rose was busy. He couldn't be bothered to change out of his school uniform, so he just ditched his bag in the common room and made his way down. As he got there, he heard arguing.

"–I said no!"

"Oh, come on Val, you know you want to!"

"No, Jack!" Scorpius decided to investigate – he knew those voices. He drew his wand and silently made his way to where the yelling was coming from. When he did, anger boiled up inside of him. Jack Groyvle had Valerie pinned up against a tree and was trying to take advantage of her.

"Val, I've waited long enough – I have needs!" Valerie struggled against him. Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. With a flick of his wand, Groyvle was away from Valerie and hanging from a tree by his robes in a flash. Scorpius came into sight and leant against a tree, pleased with his handiwork.  
Groyvle saw him and tried to reach for his wand but dropped it in his haste. Valerie picked up her bag and hurried away from him, stopping to hide behind Scorpius

"I'll get you for this Malfoy!"

"Not before I tell McGonagall about the little stunt you were just trying to pull."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the hanging Gryffindor. "I can't believe you would sink so low as to do that to someone like Valerie. In fact no, to anyone." Scorpius turned and took Valerie's hand in his, leading her quickly back towards the castle. They walked in silence for a few moments, before she spoke,

"Thank you." It was quiet, but it was enough. Scorpius looked at her and smiled.

"Don't mention it," he said. She returned the smile, and Scorpius' heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"Scorp?" A voice called from ahead of them. Rose was stood at the entrance to the bridge, sporting a confused look. However, her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Hey Rosie," Scorpius replied, waving. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you heading down there, so thought I'd catch up with you for a bit before I had to go do that thing I told you about–"

"Oh yeah, your date with that – oh, what's his name? – Daniel something? That Ravenclaw kid."

"Daniel Ecker." Rose blushed.

"That's the one!"

"I thought you two were dating?" Valerie's voice piped up, and they both turned to stare at her. They both snorted and started laughing.

"What?" Valerie looked extremely baffled.

"She's my best friend, has been ever since first year," Scorpius managed. "We're most definitely _not_ dating!"

"Oh." Valerie's face flushed bright pink and she looked down. Scorpius realised he was still holding her hand. Then he remembered something.

"Rose, do you know if McGonagall is around?"

"She's probably teaching or up in her office. Why?" Scorpius quickly explained the situation to Rose.

"Oh, my gosh! Val, are you alright?" She exclaimed to her fellow Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Scorpius," Valerie assured her, smiling. "Oh, you left him hanging, by the way Scorpius."

"I know." Scorpius grinned. "Now come on, I'm not letting that bastard get away with this. I'll catch up with you later Rosie!" He said before tugging Valerie in the direction of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

Scorpius walked Valerie back to Gryffindor common room after reporting Groyvle to McGonagall, and telling her when he could be found. They were going to call his parents in and he would suffer consequences, but how severe they would be had not yet been decided. He would either be suspended or expelled or something.

"So..." Scorpius attempted to make conversation.

"So..." Valerie repeated. Then she looked at him and seemed about to say something. Scorpius was hypnotised by her brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. _Just ask her out!_ he mentally yelled at himself. He ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

Then he was taken by surprise. Valerie took a hold of his tie and pulled him close to her until his lips met hers. It didn't take long for him to respond. He lost himself in the kiss, thinking that this was way better than how they described it in books. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her body closer to his, and her fingers tugged lightly at his hair. He moaned in the back of his throat. How long he had waited for this!

Valerie broke away first and tilted her head back, catching her breath. Scorpius took the opportunity and planted multiple gentle kisses all over her neck. She shivered when he kissed one particular spot so he went back to it, taking delight in her giggles and shivers. He eventually made his way back up to her lips, and their second kiss was just as exciting as the first. When they pulled apart again, she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Scorpius. I have done for ages. I think Jack was mainly a distraction," she whispered. He thought his heart was going to burst. He pulled back slightly and she lifted her head, frowning. He looked into her big eyes as he said,

"I've loved you from the minute I first laid eyes on you." She blushed and giggled, biting her lip.

"Does that mean we're official?" She asked nervously. He grinned.

"You got it." She grinned back and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
